The Back-Up Plan
by Sneakers6
Summary: After the death of Coulson, Nick constructs a new team, Baby-Avengers. Sage has a special kind of talent that could bring any man to their knees. Between saving the world and falling for a sexy Plutonian will she ever forgive Loki for murdering her father? And being Tony's god-daughter isn't easy either. With Phil's daughter on board what could possibly go wrong?
1. Prologue

**Author's note:**

**So I'm relatively new to the whole fan-fiction and posting on the Internet thing, so please bear with me.**

**I'd like to thank an awesome friend for helping me out – you know who you are ;)**

**I apologize for any errors and facts that I get wrong. There are a lot of original characters, still plenty of the Avengers gang though. I'm just winging this. Please read, comment and tips are welcome.**

**Fair warning: Swearing and some lemon in future chapters!**

**I of course don't own the Avengers or S.H.I.E.L.D.**

**...**

The Back-Up Plan

Prologue

_"Did you contact Stark?" Nick Fury asked the assistant behind the desk. She jumped at his sudden voice, coffee spilling from her cup and her bangs falling across her forehead._

_"Excuse me sir. Yes, I contacted him. He notified that he'd be here at 4 p.m. sharp." Nick Fury nodded and left for his office. When he arrived there he was surprised to find Tony Stark and Steve Rogers._

_"You're late." Tony said in a bored voice. "I had to cancel a flight to Boston. Pepper was really irritated and-."_

_"That's enough Stark. I'll get to the point." Agent Fury interrupted._

_"Which is?" Steve asked, but Nick Fury just smirked…_

* * *

This was one of those really messed up days. Everything that could go wrong did in fact go wrong. Actually, Sage was pretty sure Natasha said something about Murphy that very morning. "Murphy's wearing his 'let's-see-how-many-people-I-can-screw-over' smirk." That one was all Natasha while laughing and slapping her knees.

She wasn't slapping her knees now. The bad guys were. And they were slapping more than just knees. Sage watched her team and the Avengers fall to the ground, spitting blood and grunting from broken bones. But they stood up and fought back.

She turned just in time to see a fist coming her way. She opened her big mouth and instinct took over.

"Stop." The words whispered from her lips. His eyes went wide with shock; she had possession over his body. He was frozen, a puppet to her voice…

* * *

TOP SECRET

Strategic Homeland Intervention Enforcement and Logistics Division

FILE NAME: 1988SC0156

NAME and SURNAME: Sage Coulson

DATE OF BIRTH: 1988/06/06

AGE: 25

GENDER: Female

SUMMARY:

Daughter of Agent Phillip Coulson (diseased) and mother, Lucy Coulson. Parents divorced in 1991. Born in Manhattan. Subject showed signs of mind and body manipulation at the age of 7. Subject and late father were being held at gunpoint in Manhattan Wal-Mart. Subject calmly told robbers to drop their weapons and lay on the ground. Subject was to come to S.H.I.E.L.D HQ 2-3 times a week for observation.

Subject lived with father in S.H.I.E.L.D HQ apartments. Subject showed signs of 'copy-catism' at the age of 12, when she watched an agent in battle and did the exact same moves to perfection. Subject can also manipulate emotions.

CURRANT LOCATION:

Subject lives in New York, three blocks from S.H.I.E.L.D HQ and owns a 24/7 bakery, _Sage's Bakery. _

FIELD NAME: Persuasion

FIELD REPORTS MADE BY: Abbie Potts

Side note: The bakery's rarely open.

* * *

FILE NAME: 1987CC0156

NAME and SURNAME: Lieutenant Catherine Carter

DATE OF BIRTH: 1987/08/21

AGE: 26

GENDER: Female

SUMMARY:

Second great-granddaughter of Agent Peggy Carter. An orphan from ST. Mary's House. Mother, diseased. Father, diseased. Subject joined Military school at age 10. Subject is an agent for S.H.I.E.L.D. Subject volunteered for experimental Super Soldier Serum. Experiment was successful. Subject now trains with Captain Steve Rogers.

CURRANT LOCATION:

Subject currently lives in S.H.I.E.L.D HQ.

FIELD NAME: Miss America

FIELD REPORTS MADE BY: Abbie Potts

* * *

FILE NAME: 2013NF0156

NAME and SURNAME: Nida Laufeyson

DATE OF BIRTH: UNKNOWN

AGE: 28 Earth years

GENDER: Female

SUMMARY:

Asgardian princess of Ice. Joined S.H.I.E.L.D in 2011 after the invasion of Loki.

CURRANT LOCATION:

Asgard.

FIELD NAME: Nida

FIELD REPORTS MADE BY: Abbie Potts

Side note: Older sister of Loki Laufeyson

* * *

FILE NAME: 1985SJ0156

NAME and SURNAME: Doctor Sabine Jackson

DATE OF BIRTH: 1985/01/03

AGE: 28

GENDER: Female

SUMMARY:

Subject has 3 degrees in Gamma Science. Born in the Kalahari, graduated from Harvard. Graduated High School at age 15. Subject studied a high percentage gamma site in New Mexico and was exposed to dangerous amounts of gamma radiation. Subject survived, but there were…alterations. Subject's skin turned light purple and DNA cells shift when necessary. Subject can now turn into any given land mammal, though mammal's pigment stays purple.

CURRANT LOCATION:

Stark Tower (currently known as Avenger's Tower). Lab assistant to Doctor Bruce Banner.

FIELD NAME: Lady Shift

FIELD REPORTS MADE BY: Abbie Potts

* * *

FILE NAME: 1986HH0156

NAME and SURNAME: Agent Hayden Harlem

DATE OF BIRTH: 1986/04/23

AGE: 27

GENDER: Male

SUMMARY:

Born in South America. Mother, Scarlett Harlem and father Harold John Harlem. Subject was an undercover agent for the FBI, but S.H.I.E.L.D offered him a job after he showed signs of a special…talent. Subject was a victim of an electrical storm and was struck by a high voltage of lightning when still an infant. Subject can now successfully manipulate electricity. Subject is a level 7 Agent.

CURRANT LOCATION:

Subject lives in an apartment in New York. Address unknown.

FIELD NAME: Watts

FIELD REPORTS MADE BY: Abbie Potts

* * *

FILE NAME: 1985CR0156

NAME and SURNAME: Agent Colin Roberts

DATE OF BIRTH: 1985/12/02

AGE: 28

GENDER: Male

SUMMARY:

Born in Paris. Mother was a prostitute, name unknown. Father, diseased. Subject is an expert gunman and master assassin. S.H.I.E.L.D found him after a hunting trip in Europe, where he shot a bear that stood 5 times farther than the normal eye can see. Subject is a level 6 Agent.

CURRANT LOCATION:

Subject lives in an apartment in New York. Address unknown.

FIELD NAME: American Eagle

FIELD REPORTS MADE BY: Abbie Potts

Side note: Subject had 'diarrhea-of-the-mouth'.


	2. Introductions

Chapter 1: Introductions

The bell above the bakery door jingled to announce that someone was coming in from the cold. The small bakery smelled like dark coffee and chocolate cakes, while swing music was softly humming through the speakers. The owner from the store was busy rolling dough into small balls for the doughnut machine. She looked up from behind the counter to see who had entered the warm shop. An instant smile spread across her lips when she saw that it was her god-father. She turned on the coffee pot and rushed around the counter to greet him in a big hug.

"Uncle Tony!" She exclaimed. He grunted at the force that struck him.

"Careful Kiddo, you don't want to break my arc reactor. I might just die and who will then pay the rent for this lovely shop?" He joked and ruffled her hair.

"I'll pay the rent, like I'm paying it now." She joked back and walked behind the counter to pour him a cup of coffee, black, just the way he liked it. He sat down on the bar stool and took a tentative sip and sighed. She then moved to the other end of the counter to cut him a piece of her chocolate-fudge cake. When she placed it before him, he smiled like a kid in a candy shop. She then noticed that his hair was a little bed-crazy. Kind of a mad-scientist look. She raised a black eyebrow. He must have been up all night, considering that he wore an old AC/DC T-shirt with a few coffee stains and navy jeans covered in dust.

"Where's Pepper?" She asked knowing that Pepper would never let him leave the tower looking like that.

"Mmm- she's in- Boston signing- papers and stuff." He said between bites and moans. Crumbs falling on his shirt and plate. She shook her head and reached over dusting him off.

"You're disgusting. Really." Tony just chuckled and cleaned out his plate and held out his cup for more coffee. She poured more coffee in and looked around to see who else was in the shop. There was just an elderly couple that sat by the window and a business man who sat alone at the end of the counter. Business was a little slow this month and she actually liked it that way.

She was about to turn back to her kitchen to make doughnuts when the tone of his voice made her stop dead.

"Sage, we need to talk." Tony's voice was never this serious. She swallowed and turned back around.

"What's wrong?" She asked panicked.

"Fury called us in today. He suggested… something and I have to admit that this time, I think he's right. You know I hate agreeing with him." He said and placed his arms on the counter, she also leaned in.

"What did he suggest?" She had a feeling she knew what this was about. Tony stared long at her and it clicked.

"No. I won't do it. You know I hate using my…'talent'." She whispered the last word. No way was she going back to labs to be tested on! She might just kill someone this time, without feeling guilty. Sage had spent half her life in laboratories.

"No, he doesn't want you for observation. During last year's Loki-incident, we- The Avengers- almost died. We had to face the fact that we weren't enough, we can't protect the world alone."

"My dad _did_ die, remember? And if I ever see Loki I might just return the favor." She interjected, stabbing a knife into the counter tops. This caused the business man to look up startled. He eyed the door for a second, but relaxed when he noticed Sage taking a deep, calming breath.

"Let me finish Squirt. Anyway, S.H.I.E.L.D then realized that The Avengers weren't enough." He said letting her finish the puzzle.

"That bastard wants me to help? Or he wants to organize another super-talented-group-of-individuals." She finished and lent back. She couldn't believe it.

"Bingo. He wants another group to take over The Avengers, when it's our time to go, of course." He said and rolled his eyes. He hated when people referred to him as old. "Sort of like a support group. You'll be training with The Avengers, go on missions with us and on your own. It'll be fun." He exclaimed a gleam to his eyes. Sage just stood with her mouth twisted into an odd angle of disgust. She didn't like her powers. She couldn't imagine using them on people,-except Loki and Nick Fury- to take away someone's free will.

"I-I can't." She stuttered. Tony looked up and the smile wiped from his face. He reached out and took hold of her hand. The arc reactor hummed softly beneath his black AC/DC T-shirt.

"Sage, I understand your conflict, but your father worked on this project with Nick Fury. He recommended you. He said that you'd be great and Nick wants you to lead the group. I know and you know that this is what your father would have wanted for you." He said softly.

Her eyes prickled with un-shed tears. She took a deep breath and made her decision. After all, she didn't have much to live for anyway. Pepper and Tony were her only family now.

"Alright, fine." She exhaled. Tony yelled out a 'yes', slapping his hands on the counter. The people inside stared at him in shock, causing the business man to throw a few dollars on the table and rush out. Tony just smirked back and flipped his hair out of his face. Sage shook her head and took his plate and cup.

"Come by the Tower tonight at seven, you'll meet my team and yours." He leaned forward and kissed her forehead. "And don't worry I'll take care of you." He said. She nodded.

"Will Pepper be there?"

"Of course! She'll be doing the whole-paper work thingy." He said gesturing with his hands and placing a few dollars on the counter. She laughed and took the money. The swing music was still playing softly as the elderly couple walked to the counter to pay. The old man then spoke.

"Are you good friends with Mister Stark?" She smiled politely back.

"No, I don't know who that mad man is. That'll be 6 dollars, have a nice day."

Sage left the bakery at six-thirty; she gave the keys to her assistant- Micah- and called over a taxi. Even though the bakery clearly stated that it was a 24/7 shop, she felt like closing it anyway. The wind was cold and she shivered. It was the second day of January and the cold just didn't seem to want to leave. Of course it wouldn't leave until June.

"Where to?" The cab driver asked as he pulled into traffic.

"Stark Tower please." She said and turned to stare out the window. The cab driver whistled low.

"Wow, Iron Man's place. You know'im?" He asked. She shook her head. She knew about S.H.I.E.L.D and she was a close relative of Tony. She wasn't supposed to tell people that she knew him.

"Nope, just dropping paperwork of at the front desk." The driver frowned, but didn't say anything else.

When they pulled up to the tower she gave him a few dollars and rushed inside to escape the cold. Pepper met her inside and smiled warmly at her. Sage smiled and hugged the CEO of Stark Industries.

"How are you Pep?" She asked as Pepper led her to the elevator. Sage was dressed in black skinny jeans and a red turtle neck, Pepper on the other hand was dressed in her usual pencil grey skirt and peach blouse.

"I'm fine, just tired. I'm really glad that you agreed to this, if you hadn't Tony would never have shut up. Really he's like a child some times." She said and rolled her eyes, but she stared lovingly down at the ring on her left hand. Tony and Pepper got married right after the Loki-thing and they still looked like love struck teens. Sage smiled and nodded.

"He pulled the 'my-dad-would-have-wanted-it' card."

"He didn't!" Pepper exclaimed. "I'm so sorry and I'm so going to kill him." She muttered as the doors opened on the floor they needed to be on. Sage chuckled and followed Pepper down the hall to a conference room. She opened the door and Sage swallowed loudly. There were a lot of people inside. A lot.

Tony sat at the head of the table, a tablet in his hands and a coffee cup before him. Next to him sat a man with floppy black hair with streaks of white. She was pretty sure that he was Bruce Banner A.K.A the Hulk. He was whispering to Tony, while Tony nodded and did some quick finger taps on the device. Next to him sat a man with short cropped blond hair, his hands tucked behind his head and his booted feet propped on the table top. He was talking to a red headed woman. She recognized them as Clint Barton (Hawkeye) and Natasha Romanov (Black Widow).

Across from them sat a woman about Sage's age. Her hair was ginger colored and pulled back into a tight ponytail. She wore a military uniform and seemed very stiff and formal. She was talking to a blond haired-baby blue-eyed man. A handsome man who made her knees slightly wobble. She knew who he was. Captain America, all American. Her father told her endless stories about Captain Steve Rogers and she soon became a great fan of his. Her throat felt dry and her palms slightly sweaty. Pepper cleared her throat and the room looked up at her. Sage blinked and took a small step back.

_Thanks Pep._

"Sage! You're early." Tony exclaimed and placed the tablet on the desk and stood up. She stared at her watch.

"Only by five minutes." She said and stuck her tongue out at him. He smiled and pulled her into a hug. He then leaned over her and kissed Pepper on the cheek.

"Where's your sister?" He asked her as he threw each arm over her and Pepper.

"She'll be here soon." She said and walked away to sit in his chair, staring down at her clipboard with her eyebrows furrowed. Pepper never stopped working. Tony dragged Sage over to the group of people.

"This is Bruce Banner, the man with extraordinary anger problems. Brucey this is my god-daughter, Sage Coulson." He said. Sage held out her hand, waiting for Bruce to shake it. Bruce stared hesitantly at it. Slowly he held out his and shook hers lightly.

"Nice to meet you." He said.

"Likewise."

"These are Natasha and Clint, master assassins." Tony said and gestured to the pair. Clint stood up with a big smile and pulled her into a hug.

"I never knew old Phil had a daughter! It's nice to meet you." She was shocked at the attention from this stranger, but she liked it. She slowly hugged him back. When he released her, his partner came up to her and held out her hand. Sage was hesitant to take it, because Natasha looked really scary with her glare. She swallowed and shook it.

"It's nice to meet you and I'm sorry for your loss. Agent Coulson was a good friend of mine." She said in a sincere Russian accent.

"Thank you."

"Right." Tony dragged out the word and turned to the last two people. "Cap, come say hello." He called. Captain America and the other woman stood up and came over to them. The captain held out his hand and she took it with great pleasure.

"Pleasure to meet you ma'am. My name is Steve Rogers." He said in his pure American accent. He wore an old man button down shirt, tucked into khaki's and a brown leather jacket. Sage swooned. After all, he was her and her father's role model.

"Sage Coulson." Was all she could reply, what was she supposed to say to the person she collected cards of? And it was a lot of cards. Steve grinned back and she noticed that the face of America had the hottest dimples ever. And also that the other woman was staring at Steve in the same way. That sucked, because that meant she had to back off. Tony cleared his throat and they both realized that they were still shaking hands. They pulled back fast and she turned to the woman. She held out her hand.

"Lieutenant Catherine Carter. A pleasure to meet you." Her voice was soft and kind and Sage decided that she wasn't really stiff, just…professional.

"Nice to meet you too." Sage smiled back and shook her hand.

Tony was about to say something, but the door opened and three other people walked in. A woman with purple skin and two men. She knew by the woman's skin color that she would be a part of the new team.

The woman smiled at everyone, she obviously already knew who they were. But she stopped when she spotted Sage. She came over and held out her hand.

"Sage Coulson."

"Doctor Sabine Jackson." The woman said shaking her hand ones and taking a seat next to Bruce. Sabine was tall with shoulder length-curly brown hair. Sage was a little confused by her attitude, but figured that was the way her personality was. A little rude and stiff and proper. The two men were next. One had shaggy blond hair and two guns strapped to his belt. He was tall and really fit.

"Hi, I'm Agent Colin Roberts. I've heard a lot about you. Actually I read your file." He exclaimed in a French accent. The other man shook his head and slapped Colin over the head.

"Don't be an idiot, Roberts. You're going to freak her out." He exclaimed and shook her hand. "The name's Agent Hayden Harlem." He was polite and Sage caught Catherine eyeing him warily. She smiled, knowing that even though she could lose her life, joining this team, there would be a lot of drama.

Everyone then took a seat, but Sage walked over to the coffee machine and made herself a cup. She absentmindedly asked if anyone else would like a cup, it was just natural for her to ask. Tony, Pepper, Catherine and Steve agreed to a cup. Catherine stood up to help her, Steve following after her.

"Thanks for helping." Sage said to both of them. Catherine smiled back and Steve blushed and rubbed the back of his head.

"No problem ma'am." He said.

"You can call me Cat if you like. It's shorter." Catherine offered and handed her the sugar.

"Cat, I'll remember."

"So I guess we'll be on the same team." Cat stated and Sage nodded.

"Yeah, I've never really been on a team before, let alone fought any bad guys. You however seem to be used to it?" Sage hinted while pouring the water. Cat laughed softly.

"Yeah, I am used to it."

"Mind if I ask you a personal question?" Sage asked and handed her, a cup.

"You want to know what makes me special." Cat got straight to the point, fast and painless. Sage nodded and turned to give Steve a cup.

"Well I'm like Steve. I grew up in an orphanage and went to military school. After I joined S.H.I.E.L.D, I volunteered to be tested on. They injected me with the Super Soldier Serum. And the rest is history." She smiled and took Tony and Pepper's coffee to them. Sage blinked and turned to look at Steve.

"Really?" was all she asked.

"Yes, ma'am. I took her under my wing after the tests. She's stronger than she looks." Sage looked over at Cat, who _was_ built, not fat nor butch. But capable of putting a man flat on his back. Steve walked along side her back to the table and took a seat next to Cat, who flushed.

"So what do you do, Miss Coulson?" Hayden asked from his seat on the other side of the table.

"I own-." Tony interrupted her.

"She owns the best bakery in the world! Her chocolate-fudge cakes are to die for and the coffee is wonderful." Tony exclaimed and took a sip from his cup. He grimaced. "Actually we should get better coffee here; bagged-coffee really tastes like shit."

"Language!" Pepper and Steve scolded. Tony just rolled his eyes. Sage heard a huff and turned to the sound. Sabine, the doctor was staring at her, with a raised eyebrow.

"Really? A coffee shop, did you flunk high school or something?" She asked. Sage felt her cheeks flush and her fists clench. But worst of all she heard that little voice urging her to use her talent. She fought against it.

"No I didn't _flunk_ high school, I majored in business and catering. And art." Sage bit back, in a soft voice that literally echoed throughout the room. Everyone's eyes widened. But Sabine didn't seem fazed.

"Still, I think a bakery is a waste of your life. How do you make an income? Who can you stand to make pastries every single day? It's stupid and unrealistic and given the prize for rent these days you'll probably be bankrupt within a year."

That was about the time Sage snapped and her chair scraped sharply across the tiled floor. She stared long and hard into the green eyes of Sabine. Sabine stared back hard and suddenly it seemed as if a switch had flipped inside the scientist. She gasped and stood up on shaky legs.

"Wh-what are you doing?" She asked outraged, but her feet kept walking. Sage's influence forced her to walk to the coffee table, forced her to turn the kettle on and to reach for a mug.

"Stop it. Stop it!" She ordered.

The others turned to watch Sage's expression, but she stood still. Still staring at the spot where Sabine had sat, in a trance her body frozen and her eyes half lidded, her mouth opened in an 'O' and her breath coming in and out slowly.

This was why Sage hated her 'talent'. When she went into her trances she never knew when they would end. It was like a switch in her flipped when she felt threatened.

"Sage, Kiddo? You've got to stop." Tony said gently as he stood up.

"Make her stop! I hate coffee and I'm not drinking it." Sabine complained.

"Shit!" Tony said under his breath. "J.A.R.V.I.S. bring up Sage's vitals, Clint and Tasha secure Sabine." Tony started ordering around.

"Right away, sir." Jarvis said as holograms came up. Tasha and Clint sprung up and they both took hold of Sabine's arms, just in case she hurt herself.

"Her pulse and blood flow are normal sir, but there seems to be high brain activity."

"I can see that, thank you very much." Tony snapped back.

Pepper took a step forward. Clint and Colin were smirking. Steve stood before her and shook her lightly.

"Ma'am?" He said, but nothing helped.

Sage blinked ones, then twice. With a gasp she broke the trance and fell forward. Steve caught her around her waist and led her to a chair. There was an audible sigh coming from the room and Pepper rushed forward and forced a drink of water down her throat. Sage took a deep breath, her hands shaking. She looked up at Steve and smiled in thanks.

"Please, call me Sage."

She jumped up and looked around.

"Where's Sabine? Is she alright? Did I hurt her?"

"No, calm down, Squirt." Tony took hold of her shoulders and pushed her gently back down into the chair. There were only a few more people in the room. Tony, Pepper, Steve, Cat and…Sabine. The others had left.

"Sabine! I'm so sorry. I didn't mean for that to happen. It's just the things you said…they made her angry." Sage whispered the last part. She closed her eyes waiting for more insults. She didn't expect a chuckle.

"Its fine and I should also apologize. I was really mean." She stared at Sabine and smiled slowly.

"Her?" Steve spoke for the first time. Sage nodded.

"Yeah, she's the one that takes…over me. That's why I go into those trances. She controls my mind and body when I'm threatened. I've tried to control it, but…I can't. Even though she takes over me, I still need her. She's saved my ass a lot of times."

"I've never heard of anything like that." Cat mumbled. "But it was amazing, extraordinary. It was like 'she' knew not to hurt Sabine, but to teach her a lesson."

"Hey! I can still hear you." Sabine huffed and folded her arms.

"What did she make you do?" Sage asked.

"O! You ordered her to make a cup of coffee. And Sabine here is 'allergic' to caffeine." Tony smirked and pointed his thumb in her direction.

"I am!"

"I'm really sorry."

"It's fine, really, and I'm glad we have someone with your talent on board." Sabine said curtly and walked to the door. "See you guys tomorrow." And then she closed the door behind her. There was silence for a few more seconds when Cat spoke up.

"Not to be a mood breaker or anything, but why are we actually here tonight?"

"My sister and Nick were supposed to be here, for introductions and such. But I guess they couldn't make it." Pepper spat as she looked down at her watch and pulled out her phone, checking messages.

"Sir, there's a message from Director Fury. Shall I answer?" J.A.R.V.I.S. the AI spoke up in his British accent.

"Yeah, why not?" Tony said and took a seat, propping his feet on top of the table. Everyone else took a seat as well. A hologram opened up over the table and Nick's face focused into visual.

"You're late." Tony accused calmly. "Again."

"Sorry, but there was a situation."

"Isn't there always?" Tony said sarcastically under his breath. Nick glared at him.

"Shut up Stark. Captain Rogers I take it everyone has met?"

"Yes, except Thor and Nida weren't here." The captain sat straighter and talked like a soldier.

"That was the situation we had. They teleported to New Mexico. Eric called us. They'll arrive tomorrow at eight a.m. But I should warn you…Loki came with them." Tony slapped his hands on the table and Steve's jaw clenched. Sage's fist clenched in hatred.

"What? No! There is no way in hell I'm letting that puny god into my building. He totally fucked up my top floor the last time he was here! O, and don't even get me started on the scratch marks he left on my suit." Tony all but roared his face red and his eyebrows drawn down. Pepper nodded in agreement.

"I don't usually agree with Tony, but I have to on this one, sir. Loki caused a lot of problems with his last visit. You can't just expect us to welcome him with open arms." Steve said calmly, but Sage could see the man was agitated.

Nick rolled his eyes. "Don't get your underwear in a twist Captain. Thor is with him and Loki's…turned a new leaf. As for tomorrow I expect everyone to be up and ready at ten. Training starts." And with that the hologram disappeared.

Tony called up a few holograms and opened a file name Personal.

"J.A.R.V.I.S., send this to our good old friend Nick and make sure he opens it." Tony said with a sadistic smile.

"Right away sir."

"Tony, what did you just send him?" Pepper asked from behind him. Tony stood up and pecked her on the lips.

"A porn virus. Sugar in the Big City. When he opens this file in front of all his co-workers, they'll get a steamy surprise."

Sage giggled and was soon joined by the rest. Cat and Pepper excused themselves for the evening.

"I should get home. It was nice meeting you Captain Rogers."

"Please call me Steve. Can I walk you home?" He asked politely.

"Nah-ah. No way Cap, are you making a move on my god-daughter. Besides she's staying here tonight." Steve flushed and looked down.

"It was polite to ask, Stark."

"Wait, I'm staying here?"

Sage rushed around the counter and threw the keys into the back, where Micah caught them.

"Remember to lock up!" Sage called back as she yanked the door open and rushed out into the cold air. She pulled the scarf tighter around her neck. She called a cab over and told him where to go. The cab was warm and cozy and smelled like sandal wood. She sighed audibly. Steve was really nice and she had thought that chivalry was lost to the world. It was good to know that there were still a few good men left in the world. She also liked Cat a lot. Colin was loud and obnoxious, but fun. And Hayden was quiet, but smart. Sabine was another deal entirely.

The cab stopped before Stark Tower and she paid the driver, mumbling under her breath that she needed to get a car.

She stared down at her watch and cursed.

"Shit! Shit, shit. SHIT!" She yelled and ran inside. She was late by thirty minutes! Nick Fury was going to have her ass. The elevators weren't moving fast enough and she was literally bouncing on the spot, nibbling on her bottom lip, still cursing. When the elevator stopped on the Training Level, she rushed out; bumping into several people, yelling out apologizes and promises of free cupcakes at her bakery.

The door to the head training facility was just in site, but she couldn't slow down. She was slipping on the hard wood floor and with a loud bang she smacked right into the door. The door opened and she fell inside. There was absolute silence and she looked up from behind her eyes. Everyone from last night and three other faces were staring at her in shock. She blew out a breath that caused some hair to flow out of her site.

"Um…sorry I'm late?" Was her brilliant reply and she got to her feet, dusting her knees off. Some people raised an eyebrow and others went back to doing lifts and martial arts. Tony was in the back corner with a spanner in his hand and grease smeared over his cheek. His hair crazy as ever as he worked on a new model of the Iron Man suite. Metallica was playing in the background. She took of her scarf, jacket and bag and placed it by the wall of the gym. Nick Fury walked up to her followed by Thor, a woman who dressed the same as Asgardians and a professional woman in a pencil grey skirt and a purple office blouse.

Sage looked around, trying to find the Captain and Cat. She found them by the boxing bags. Steve was showing Cat how to do a jump kick. He turned to her just then and smiled, blushed and looked down. Sage giggled. Great.

"Miss Coulson, I take it there's a good reason you're late?" Nick said in a deep voice, his hands behind his back. He was definitely scary and angry.

"Yeah, sorry. The bakery's fridge was out of whack." He nodded ones.

"Daughter of Coulson. It is a great pleasure to finally meet you. Your father was a strong and brave man. Father Odinson and I paid great tribute to him. He did not die in vain." Thor said as he pulled her into a hug. He was big and buff.

"Umm, thank you, so much. My father used to tell me stories about you. Prince of Thunder." She replied as Thor let go of her. His laughter was a booming echo and it was sort of…jolly?

"Daughter of Coulson, this is my companion, Nida Laufeyson princess of the frost giants. Be not fooled by her upbringing. She is a loyal Asgardian and a dear friend of mine." Thor spoke very fondly and Sage idly wondered if there was something going on between them. She then turned to the woman in question. She was tall, very tall, but still shorter than Thor. And beautiful, with long dark brown hair. She wore Royal blue armor and a mother of a sword hung from her hip. Sage swallowed, but smiled and held out her hand.

"It's a pleasure to meet you Nida, my name is Sage."

"I have heard a lot about you miss, and I look forward to working together." Her voice was soft and sweet and Sage decided that Nida was like Thor, big marsh mellows.

"This will be your field analyst and PA, Abbie Potts." Nick gestured to the other woman.

Her hair was also brown and pulled up high into a loose bun.

"You're Pepper's sister?" Sage asked and shook her hand. Abbie smiled politely.

"Yes! Which technically means that we're step cousins."

"That's right!" They laughed together, the two Asgardians seemed confused and then excused themselves.

"Miss Coulson, if you're done…_chatting,_ there is work to be done." Fury drawled annoyed. "Agent Potts, please give each member their training schedules." And with that Nick Fury left the gym room.

"Right, if you'll all just come closer for a second…" Abbie called the others over. Sage got an excited wave from Colin and a warm smile from Cat. At least she already had two friends on the team. Sabine stood next to Bruce and Tony, they were discussing something, science related and to tell the truth, Sage didn't care much for science.

"Right let's get started shall we? Sabine, here's your schedule. You'll mostly be working with Doctor Banner in the lab. On Mondays, Tuesdays, Thursdays and Fridays you'll be in the gym with Natasha." Abbie handed her the schedule with time tables and such. She then turned to Nida.

"Nida, you'll be in the gym with Thor and Steve on Mondays, Tuesdays, Thursdays and Fridays. Actually every member will be in the gym on those days. You also have Earth 101 with me every Saturday. Just to inform you of our planet and our technology."

Nida nodded and took the piece of paper from her.

"Catherine, Colin and Hayden, on 'gym' days you'll be with Steve and Clint."

"Awesome!" Colin whooped, throwing his hands in the air. Sabine slapped him over the head, muttering 'idiot' under her breath. Nida and Sage giggled. Hayden and Cat shared a smile.

Abbie rolled her eyes.

"Hayden you'll also be working with Tony, because of the 'arc power'. Stuff I don't get, but…" She handed them their papers.

"Sage, you'll be in the gym with Natasha for fitness and battle skills. On Sunday nights you and Bruce have a meditation session to…get better control over your other side. Also you and Steve have Battle Strategies 101." Sage shivered at the thought, there was no way in hell that she would ever be able to pay attention in that particular class. How was she supposed to lead these people into battle?

"I'm sorry, who came up with the names of these classes?" Clint asked. Abbie shrugged and pointed to the door where Nick had left a few minutes ago. Everyone nodded in understanding.

"I have a slight problem with the schedule." Tony piped in and just so happened to grab Sage's schedule.

"Hey! Give that back." She made a grab for it, but even short Tony Stark was taller than her.

"You don't even have one Stark." Abbie interjected.

"No, but there is no way, Capsical over there is getting anywhere close to my Buttercup. Bruce too. She's too fragile to be close to any of these men."

Sage noticed that Steve rolled his eyes at the same time she did. She punched Tony's arm.

"You don't have a say in the matter Stark, Sage will lead the group, and she needs to know these things." Steve spoke over Tony's rambling. Tony was about to take a step closer, but Bruce stepped between them.

"Guys! It's been a perfect thirty-three days since the Other Guy came out. I'd like a day thirty-four if you don't mind."

Tony grumbled, turned and grabbed hold of Hayden's arm, dragging him to the testing lab.

The room took a deep breath and everyone started piling out or to the equipment that they were supposed to use. Steve gave her a small smile and bowed his head. Then he and Cat left the room. That's when she noticed that Natasha was coming her way and she knew that her fate was to suffer for the following few hours.

2 Weeks Later

"Colin! You're messing it up! Go away!" Sage yelled as she swatted Colin out of her kitchen. Colin laughed and snagged a cookie. The whole team was currently in her bakery for lunch hour. They sat in the back corner, by the window. Cat and Hayden were discussing battle moves, while Abbie and Nida were talking about modern art. Nida, unlike Thor, didn't know much about the human world. Nick had assigned Abbie to updating Nida on everything. Sabine sat next to the Wi-Fi hotspot, while logged on to the Internet on her Mac. She was typing furiously into the search engine. Sage was relieved that they got a long more. They still had arguments, but nothing brutal. At least they had a mutual understanding of one another. Sabine was dressed in long sleeved clothes that covered every part of her skin. She wore a hat that she pulled low over her eyes. Since she was purple and because the team hadn't been introduced to the public, they had to keep a low profile.

Colin sat at the counter, helping Sage cut pies and cakes, while she made the coffee.

"Sage…" Colin started in a serious and nervous tone.

"What's up?"

"I-I kind of want to ask this one girl out, but I'm not sure if she'll say yes." He shuddered. Sage frowned and on instinct looked over at the table, where her new friends sat. Abbie snuck a glance at them and it became pretty obvious.

"Ah, Abbie."

Colin was surprised.

"How did you know that?" He exclaimed in a whisper. Sage laughed.

"It's obvious, besides, you _should _ask her. I'm pretty sure she'll say yes." With that they carried the food to the table. She handed a cannabin and a raspberry ice tea to Nida.

"Daughter of Coulson, I do love this drink. I thank thee." Nida exclaimed excitedly and took a big sip.

"Please Nida, call me Sage." She handed a piece of apple pie and warm tea to Abbie, who thanked her.

"My brother would not eat this, it is a shame. Perhaps, the doctor Sabine could make him see differently." Nida suggested. Sabine blushed blue. Since Loki had been introduced to the team, there had been an awkward and steamy tension between the two of them.

"No, I don't want anything to do with Loki." Sabine huffed and went back to her Mac. Colin giggled, while Cat and Nida smiled knowingly. Sage only frowned, hating the man with every fiber in her soul.

She handed Colin and Hayden both a cappuccino and a slice of chocolate cake. To Sabine she gave a chocolate cupcake and a coffee. Yes, Sabine had been forced by cough-Sage-cough, to drink a cup and now, well, she's a caffeine junky. For herself, she ate a doughnut and drank hot chocolate.

"So, when do you think we'll be doing real superhero work?" Sabine asked Abbie.

"Actually, Nick wants us at S.H.I.E.L.D HQ tonight at eight. He has a 'surprise' for us." Everyone groaned. When Nick had surprises it usually was a bad thing.

"Yeah, I can't wait." Sage replied in a sarcastic tone, closing her left eye and holding up her right hand in the shape of a hook. "Argg." She mocked and the table laughed with her. They enjoyed their lunch together not knowing that at eight p.m. their lives would be set into motion.

"What!" Hayden yelled out. It was the first time that the team saw this outbreak from the usually calm Hayden. But it was to be expected. It was eight p.m. and Nick had calmly told everyone that they now had field names and battle suits, a.k.a costumes. Hayden unfortunately was told his name first.

"Watts? _Watts_! Really? That's the best you could come up with?" Nick stared calmly, his hands behind his back and his shoulders straight.

"It's catchy." Was all Nick said. The lights flickered as Hayden took a step forward. Sage felt an electric tingle run through her and it wasn't the kind of tingle one approved of. She stepped into his line of site and forced his eyes upon hers. She wasn't going to command him to do anything, but just to see reason.

"Hayden, slow down and take a deep breath. Remember, we're doing this for the world, for ourselves and for little children who'll be reading comic books about us one day. We're going to be heroes. In a few years kids will be 'trick-or-treating' dressed up as you." She placed her hands on his arms and squeezed. "Besides, I bet we're all getting funny names." With that Hayden smiled and took a deep breath. The lights turned back on and the tingles were gone.

"Thanks." He said and sat back down.

"I see the sessions with Banner are paying off. Good job." Nick said and then turned back to the group. "As I was saying, you'll all need names to protect your identity. Nida, you'll stay Nida. Colin, you'll be assigned to American Eagle."

"That's an awesome name! American Eagle." He nodded his head proudly. Cat rolled her eyes.

"Lieutenant, your field name is Miss America and Sabine, Lady Shift." Cat nodded with a small smile. Sabine frowned.

"And Sage, you were difficult, but your field name is Persuasion."

"Riiiight." She dragged the word out. Persuasion. What. The. Hell?

"And a new member has been added to the group. He has a strong and dangerous back ground. I advise you to keep an open mind and a tight lock on your thoughts. He snaps a lot." Nick said as the door opened on queue.

Sage nearly dropped to the floor; thank the heavens she was standing by the table in the back. The man was gorgeous and deadly. She could see it in the way he walked. He was tall, like Loki and built like Steve. His hair was dark and pulled back into a loose pony tail at the base of his neck, a few bangs hanging in his face. His face was straight and angular, his lips a perfect cupid's bow. He had a five o'clock shadow around his jaw, which was absolutely sexy and manly. And his eyes were beautiful and scary. The pupils were a bright red and the rest that should have been white, was black.

Holy shit. She was staring into his eyes. She looked away and cursed herself. Sage was never the one to look away first. Ever. And he was smirking arrogantly. Bastard.

"This is Aiden Peak. Or Maniac. Or Heat Wave. Your choice." With that Nick nodded at Sage and narrowed his eye at Aiden. "Behave." He hissed and left. Aiden smirked.

There was a tense silence that filled the room. Aiden stood straight, his shoulders relaxed as he stared at every member in the group. Sage knew that she was supposed to break the silence. She straightened her shoulders and towards him. Everyone stood up from the table, flanking her. She took a moment to appreciate the fact that they would always have her back. She stopped a few feet in front of him and held out her hand. He stared at her hand and back at her. She hated that she had to crane her neck to look him in the eye. As if he noticed her discomfort, he smiled a toothy grin and took hold of her hand. His hand was firm and warm and she most defiantly did not shiver at the touch.

"Sage Coulson, welcome to the team." She said and mentally fist pumped, happy that her voice didn't waver.

"Aiden Peak. A pleasure to meet your acquaintance." His voice was dark and eerie and deliciously smooth, as he bent over her hand and softly kissed the back of her knuckles. Sage was speechless. That's when Hayden and Colin both gently pushed her behind them, as if protecting her.

"Hayden Harlem and Colin Roberts." They both held out their hands. Aiden smirked and shook their hands as well. Abbie and Nida were next. Sabine took the cake.

"I don't know who you are or why you're here. But if you cause any ounce of trouble I'm going to take your ass down. And just so you know, I know every species of dinosaur that every lived, therefore I can take the shape of any one I _want_." She shook his hand and whispered lowly. "This means you'd be at a great disadvantage." With that she said goodnight and left, but before she closed the door she shot a worried look at Sage. Sage smiled and nodded. When the door closed Aiden chuckled.

"I think I'm going to like it here." He sat down on a chair and placed his booted feet on the table. She then noticed that he was wearing dark blue jeans and a white T-shirt. Sage wasn't sure of what to do next, so she asked Cat to help her make coffee as the others took a seat around Aiden, getting to know him. She noticed that he stole a few glances at her. They did not make her hot and heavy.

"Cat, what the hell is going on? Why would Fury bring someone like him in?" She asked Cat softly. Cat was nervous, rolling her neck and shifting her feet.

"I don't know, but Steve might."

"You'll ask him and call me right?"

"Of course. I don't trust this guy as far as I can throw him and I can throw pretty far." Cat joked and went back to the table, caring the cups and sugar. Sage swallowed and brought the coffee pot and milk. The only seat open was right next to mister 'dark-and-broodingly-sexy'. Hayden, bless his electric heart started a conversation.

"So, where're you from, Aiden?"

"Well I'm not exactly from Earth, if that's what you wanted to know." Sage's mouth fell open and Nida perked up.

"Then you are a friend from the Nine Realms?" Aiden chuckled.

"I'm afraid so, yes."

"If you're from Midgard, which planet of this Realm do you reside from?" Nida asked, leaning forward.

"I'm from the planet Pluto."

"Pluto? But it's the farthest from the sun, therefore cold as shit." Colin interjected. Aiden nodded.

"True it is indeed cold as 'shit'. But we Plutonian's have our own special power to survive."

"And that power would be?" Sage asked. Aiden turned to her with a smile and held out his hand, palm up. She stared at his hand and then back at his face.

"Look." He pointed to his hand, right before her eyes his hand lit up like the fourth of bloody July! His hand was on fire, the flame's heat hit her face and she drew back from the heat wave.

"Now I get why you're called Heat Wave." He chuckled and closed his hand. The flame died.

"Wicked." Colin sang. Cat rolled her eyes, but Sage caught the small movement of Abbie, who moved a little closer to Colin's side. She looked up and Aiden was staring. She cleared her throat.

"So when did you come to Earth?" She asked and averted her eyes.

"I believe it was the year 1807? Yes, it was 1807 when my mother traveled from our planet to this one. I was eight Plutonian years old at the time." He said looking thoughtful. Ones again Sage's mouth hung open. Colin was about to open his big fat mouth when J.A.R.V.I.S. interrupted.

"Excuse me Miss Coulson? Mister Stark is calling, shall I answer?"

"Yes, thank you." Just then a hologram opened up above the table and Tony's face appeared in the image. His face was smeared with grease and his hair was disheveled. Behind him Bruce was growling and hunched over the floor, his shirt tearing apart. Steve and Thor were standing around him, ready for action.

"What the hell did you do?" Sage stood and peered at Tony. He looked down, but there was a small smile on his lips.

"I-we gave him a little shock. Really it wasn't supposed to end like this, but-but-." Tony doubled over laughing hysterically.

"Damn it Tony!" Steve yelled and shoved Tony out-of-the-way. "Suit up!" Then Steve turned to Sage.

"I need the team up here, fifth floor, in the lab. Hurry." With that the hologram died and everyone sprung up, running for the door. Sage was in front, flanked by Hayden and Aiden. She didn't even take the elevator, she ran up the stairs as fast as she could, the others followed. When they burst through the lab door, they stopped and stared as Bruce shifted right before their eyes. Sage had never seen Hulk in real life and she was nervous as hell. Something inside kicked her into motion, call it what you will, but she took a determined step toward Hulk. She idly noticed Aiden staying close to her side, his hands catching fire.

"Don't." She told him and locked eyes with Hulk. Hulk was growling, but soon it faded and he stared at her in confusion.

"Hulk? We're not going to hurt you. We're friends." She noticed that she wasn't speaking. The other one was talking to Hulk and Sage let her.

Hulk huffed and took a step forward. Sage's hand shot out into a stopping gesture that made him freeze. Her voice echoed hollow.

"Don't. I'm warning you. Don't be foolish, we're all on the same team, _we_ are your friends. And you can trust us." Hulk blinked, but Sage was too far gone to notice anything. "Now, are you going to obey and change back? Or do I have to force you?" She asked and her hollow voice sounded oddly motherly. Hulk huffed and sat down with a loud thump. Then to everyone's shock he shrunk. Now Bruce lay before them, panting and naked. Pepper ran to him first, caring a blanket. Bruce looked up at Sage.

"Thanks."

But Sage was still staring straight ahead. Tony sneered and walked to her.

"This is always the hardest part." He took hold of her shoulders and shook her lightly. But nothing happened. Sage was growling and cursing on the inside. She could see, hear and feel everything. But she was stuck inside. Her body was immobile in times like these, like a robot. Neither she nor the other one was in charge and the only thing she could do was to wait it out.

"What's the matter with her? Why isn't she moving?" Aiden asked and stepped into her line of vision. Tony eyed him, glaring.

"Who the hell are you?"

"Aiden. New team mate." Aiden still stared at her.

"I'll have to have a word with Fury after this. I was _not_ notified. Pepper, make a note." Pepper sighed.

"She'll be okay, right?" Cat asked worriedly.

"She'll be fine. This always happens after her twin takes her over. It takes time for her body and mind to connect to Sage again." Pepper said and joined Tony's side.

"Sometimes she comes back within seconds. Sometimes…well the longest time was an hour and a half." Tony added.

Sage's body jerked as a violent shock ran down her spine and she gasped.

"And she's back. Cap, mind grabbing a bottle from the mini fridge?"

Sage's hands shot out and grabbed onto shoulders to balance her. She took a few deep breaths and smiled, happy that she was back in control. When she looked up she paled. She was holding on to Aiden's shoulders. She retracted her hands and apologized.

"No matter. I understand." Aiden said. Steve handed her a bottle and she smiled.

"So where's Bruce?"

"Right here. Thanks again." Bruce was limping towards the door; Thor helping him out the door. Nida followed.

Sage took a deep breath and sat down there in the middle of the room, crossing her legs and looking up at Tony.

"Care to explain?" She asked gesturing to Bruce. Tony blinked and looked to Pepper who shook her head.

"I- I have an appointment." Was all he said as he ran out the room. Sage and the others giggled before sitting down next to her.

"What time is it?" Hayden asked.

"The current time is 22:56, mister Harlem." J.A.R.V.I.S. said.

"Well I need a snack, anyone else up for it?" Sage asked and got to her feet. She noticed that Aiden moved with her, his tall frame standing very close to her much shorter frame. Sage was tempted to ask her other self if she knew anything about this new attraction.

"I think we all would like some hot chocolate and a slice of your apple pie." Cat suggested. Sage smiled and they all piled out the room toward her bakery.

Sage took a ride with Clint and Natasha. Natasha drove and never spoke, but Sage felt like they had each other's back and that was probably because she was Phil's daughter. Clint talked the whole ride and about what, Sage wasn't sure. She did appreciate it though. It gave her time to think. She hadn't been using her powers for almost two months, but seemed to have used it twice in the last few days. She was grateful that she didn't use her copy cat power. When she used that particular power people freaked out. She freaked out. Natasha drove around to the back of the bakery, a little dark alley. She opened the back door to the kitchen and turned on the light. Clint and Natasha have been there before and even have their own seats, naturally. Sage pulled off her warm coat and hung it over a bar stool and then proceeded to open the front door of the bakery. On queue Cat and Steve walked in, Steve being the ever gentleman by holding the door open for Cat. Cat blushed and Sage squealed in delight. Well on the inside.

"What can I get you guys?" She asked them as she rounded the counter and started the coffee pot.

"Black coffee and a slice of apple pie please." Cat and Steve said at the same time, laughing. Sage giggled.

"Is that some military thing?" Clint asked with a smug smile. Natasha rolled her eyes and asked for a cappuccino. Clint asked for chocolate tart pudding and ice coffee. Sage smiled and got to work, just as Aiden walked into the door. He stared around as if fascinated. The bakery was sort of different. It was themed with 1950's furniture: Multi-colored leather lounges and checkered table tops. The floor was varnished wood and there was even a jukebox. The walls were lined with old American pin-up art and family portraits. The counter was filled with glass cases that held tarts and other baked goods.

Aiden had a soft smile on his face, as if he was remembering something good. He then spotted Sage, who by the way- was not checking him out. He walked over to the counter and sat at one of the bar stools.

"Let me guess…" Sage said and leaned forward propping her chin on one arm, while the other one was tapping against the countertop. "Dark chocolate mousse brownie and hot chocolate?" She suggested and he smiled, brightly.

"Such talent." He murmured just as Hayden, Colin and Abbie came in. Sage gulped and got to work getting everyone something to eat and drink. After everyone was settled Sage took a seat next to Aiden and there was an awkward silence until he broke it.

"Is this a family bakery?" He gestured to one of the portraits where she, her father and grandparents were smiling. She was eight at the time. Just learning about her powers, hating her powers.

"Yeah, my dad didn't have much time, you know while working for S.H.I.E.L.D his whole life. My mother left when I was four. Haven't seen her since."

"I apologize."

"Don't worry, I don't mind. I lived here at the bakery with my grandparents. When they died they left the place to me." Aiden nodded and took a sip of his hot chocolate. Sage looked up and found that Clint was looking at them, studying them. She raised an eyebrow, but he just shrugged.

"I don't think your friends like that I'm on the team." Aiden said, not sounding in the least upset about it.

"Well you sort of are arrogant. Besides neither of us liked each other in the beginning. I'm sure we'll get used to you." Sage stated simply, but smiled sweetly almost innocently. Aiden seemed to be caught in her stare and she blushed looking down.

The bell above the door jingled and Sage frowned looking up, not expecting someone else. Micah came in, her eyes red with tears. Sage knew instinctively that she got into a fight with her boyfriend and gestured to the back. Micah avoided the glances of the unknown superheros and hurried to the back. Sage turned to Aiden who was looking beyond her at Micah.

"Excuse me, I'll be right back." She said and walked to the back. Micah sat next to the fridge with a plate of vanilla cake in her hands. Sobbing. Sage sighed and sat down next to her.

"What happened honey?" She placed her arm around her friend's shoulder.

"Bastard. Found him in bed with another woman. A slut we met the other night at the diner. A waitress." She mumbled and stabbed at the cake and stuffing it in her mouth. Sage didn't know what to say. She'd only had one boyfriend and she shuddered thinking about it. She didn't even know the pleasures of skin to skin contact, so she couldn't have known what Micah was going through.

"O honey, he's not worth it. Don't stuff yourself because of him. You'll get over this and in the mean time, I'll pay him a little visit. Rough him up a little." Sage said squaring her shoulders for dramatic effect. It worked because Micah laughed.

"What's up with all the people in there?" She waved to the front of the bakery. Sage shrugged.

"Rough night? Come I want you to meet someone." She said and pulled Micah to her feet.

"That guy by the counter? He's hot." Micah said and looked around the door. Aiden was staring intently into his cup. "Brooding. Nothing like Er-."

"Yeah, shut-up." Sage placed her hand over Micah's mouth. She wasn't in the mood to think about her ex.

"Aiden Peak this is Micah Phillips." She introduced them. Micah smiled brightly and shook his hand.

"A pleasure."

"And to you! Will you be coming back tomorrow?" Micah asked. Sage felt like slapping her face. The other Sage felt like kicking Micah.

Aiden looked at Sage.

"I just might."

After Micah left Cat and Steve walked over to pay. Steve paid for them both which caused Cat to blush.

"Can I take you home Catherine?" He asked while opening the door. They both waved goodbye before walking down the road to his bike.

"I give them two weeks." Clint called from his seat.

"O, you're so on!" Sage called back.

"It was a lovely evening Sage. See you tomorrow. You too Aiden." Abbie hugged her as Colin threw a few dollars on the counter rushing after her. Hayden came up to the counter.

"Who was your friend?" He asked.

"Micah, sorry I didn't introduce you guys. I wasn't sure if I should."

"That's fine, I-never mind. See you guys tomorrow." He then left with his hands in his pockets, his shoulders slumped. Sage sighed sadly. Hayden seemed so lonely. Speaking of lonely, Sage stared at Aiden from across the counter. He seemed like a lost soul, not sure of what to do, but still seeming menacing.

Clint and Natasha were next, except that Natasha excused herself to the bathroom in the back and Clint leaned against the counter.

"We better be going. You too buddy." He hinted to Aiden. Aiden smiled, but stood, almost reluctantly.

"Yeah, I got you." He paid for the hot chocolate and brownie. "Thank you, goodnight." He whispered, but only looked at Sage.

"Goodnight." Aiden left silently. Sage then sent Clint a glare. He shrugged innocently.

"What?"

"What was that about?"

That question made Clint go serious. "I don't trust him Sage. Tasha doesn't either."

"Well neither do I. We just met him; he needs time to fit into the group."

"Do you even know what he can do?"

"No, but I haven't seen the others do their things either. Look I appreciate you looking out for me, but I can look out for myself too." Natasha appeared again.

"It's clear." Sage's mouth fell to the floor.

"Were you just scouting out my apartment?" She blinked.

"Look, I don't care for a lot of people, God knows. But I do care about you." That was all she said before leaving.

"Be safe okay?" Clint said and left as well, leaving Sage alone, shocked.

It wasn't everyday that Natasha showed real feelings.

Sage closed up the shop, pulling down the blinds from the windows and locking the front and back door and switching the lights off before climbing the wooden stairs to loft above the bakery.

Her apartment was fairly big. There was a big futon in the corner of the room with a flat screen TV at the foot of the bed. By the railing was a long couch and a coffee table. She also had a bookshelf and a dresser in the other corner.

She opened the other door that led into a bathroom with a huge tub and a separate shower. She stripped and went for a long shower. She loved the heat of warm water. After letting her muscles relax she got out and dried herself. She wouldn't consider herself super hot or skinny. She was short and she had curves, but she liked her curves. They made her feel womanly and she would settle for that over a model's body any day. She walked back to her room and pulled on a pair of sweats and a baggy T-shirt. She turned the lights off and flopped down on her bed. Dim light from the street peaked through the curtains.

Before she fell asleep she thought of red on black eyes.


	3. Superhero 101

Chapter 2: Superhero 101

The next morning started off with a bang. Literally. Sage was still asleep, one half of her body lying comfortably on the bed while the other half hung awkwardly over the edge. And she was only dreaming innocent things. Like chocolate fudge and kitchen counter tops and Aiden. She was even smiling in her sleep, that's until a booming bang shuddered through her building making her windows rattle. She leaped up in shock a small yelp escaping her lips. Just then an insistent knock came from downstairs, the back door. Sage knew then that something was up. She rushed down the stairs and saw none other than Aiden on the other side of the door, his expression urgent. She yanked open the door, not caring that her hair resembled a nest and that she wasn't wearing a bra.

"What just happened?" She asked panicked. Aiden stood still for a second, looking her up and down. Shaking his head.

"You should get dressed; some terrorist just let a bomb off a street away. Nick needs us there now." Sage nodded and spun on her heals running up stairs. No way was there time for brushing teeth or hair; people's lives were in danger. She pulled on a pair of jeans, ran into the bathroom and dressed into a bra and a black long-sleeved shirt. She pulled her brown hair together and tied it with a band. She then pulled on a pair of old sneakers (no socks). She grumbled all the way downstairs about personal hygiene and about how she was going to kick this guy's ass for waking her up with an actual bomb. Lord have mercy on his soul if one of her windows broke from the impact.

"Alright, let's go." She closed the back door and rushed after Aiden, who by the way _was_ dressed. She frowned noticing that he wasn't wearing normal everyday clothes. He was wearing a battle suit. Black shit-kickers that reached just above his knees, and a full body-skin-tight-black suit. A thick black belt with gadget-looking things hung around his hips. Over the suit he wore a dark brown leather coat, with a high color and his shoulder length hair was pulled back, bangs swinging in his eyes. After being with the team for over a month he had a battle suit before she did and that seriously pissed her off.

Aiden led her around the corner to an old-classic looking motorcycle. He jumped on and gestured for her to follow.

"No way." She crossed her arms. Phil Coulson taught her to never-ever get on a death machine that resembled that. Aiden took a deep breath and turned to her, batting his eyelashes in sarcastic way. No way was she going to confess to how cute that was.

"Get on the bike woman, or I'll drag you to it and tie you up myself." He threatened. She sighed, but got on placing her arms around his waist, feeling only ropes of muscle through the thin fabric. Aiden gunned the engine and squealed away. They drove for five minutes and the sight before her, made her gasp. The Liberty Bank was blown up, ash and smoke rising from the building. She recognized a few S.H.I.E.L.D agents, along with Nick and Cap. She and Aiden made their way to them.

"Where are the others?" Sage asked looking around as paramedics carried out people in body bags. She shivered and swallowed.

"They're on their way. Captain, brief them, I need to help there." Nick rushed of and Steve came over. He wasn't wearing his suit.

"We thought it was a terrorist attack, but we were wrong."

"Who was it then? What was it?"

"He calls himself the 'Violator'. He made off with a few hostages, Watts went after him, and they're still moving. Agent Hill is bringing the carrier to take you and the team to his location." Sage nodded.

"Why aren't the Avengers here?"

"Director Fury thought that this was the perfect 'first mission'." Steve shook his head. Just then the wind picked up and the three of them looked up just as a small heli-carrier slowly came down for landing. The doors opened and they made their way to the inside. Steve however didn't get in. Sage turned back, a little desperate. This was her first fight. She wasn't sure she could do this.

"I'm not even dressed." Was all that she could squeak out. Steve smiled softly at her, like a brother. He placed his big hands on her shoulders.

"Just go with your instinct. You've had training and you have your father's spirit. You'll be fine." He said and pushed her into the carrier. The doors closed and the carrier lifted. Sage turned to find all the others there, dressed in their battle suits.

"Why the hell do I not have a suit?" She asked exasperated. Abbie made her way over, her heals clicking.

"Actually, you were supposed to get them today, but something happened…" She handed the packet to Sage and made her way to a cabinet. Sabine was seated with a styrophome cup of hot liquid. She wore a tight dark green body suit with a zip down the middle. She was showing a lot of cleavage. Above her suit she wore a black cape with the hood up over her head. Colin was wearing tight pants and boots. His shirt revealed his arms and was yellow. She noted the suit looked a lot like Hawkeye's. Nida was wearing her blue armor suit, the sword hanging from a belt around her waist. Her hair was tied in to a French braid, long enough to circle around her neck twice. Cat was dressed in a female version of Captain America's suit. It hugged her curves and she even had the same shield as him. Sage walked over to her, holding the packet close to her chest.

"Is that Steve's…?" She pointed to the shield. Her father had always been a big fan of everything Captain America. Cat smiled and held up the shield.

"No, but it looks a lot like his. Mine has my name on the inside. Carved by none other than Tony Stark." Cat showed the inscription and Sage smiled.

"How long before we land?" She asked Agent Hill.

"Thirty minutes. I suggest you get dressed, Persuasion." Hill winked at her and turned back to the controls, talking through the ear piece.

Sage made her way to the back where there was a bathroom, complete with a shower and toilet and basin. She closed the door and opened the packet. Her eyes twitched a little at the outfit.

It too was a full body suit. Black with red stripes, skin tight body suit. It also zipped up in the front beginning at her belly button. She striped and pulled it on, surprised that it was rather warmer than she expected. And she was glad, because it was cold outside. She zipped it up as high as it would go, which was just above her breasts. A simple red belt went around her waist and she wore black (also tight) boots. The outfit hugged her curves and she felt like one of those slutty superheroes, Catwoman or WonderWoman. In the packet she also found a black leather jacket that reached mid waist and folded at the elbows. Its collar stood straight. Black gloves were also there and she sighed, pulling them on. She stared into the mirror, shocked at her appearance. She looked so different. The outfit fit snuggly, making her seem seductive. The few red stripes of the suit made her brown eyes shine a little.

She opened a cabinet to find toothbrushes in packets. She smiled and ripped one open, before sticking it in her mouth with a blob of toothpaste.

When Sage was done and had finally mustered enough courage to face the others in the suit, she opened the bathroom door.

They didn't look up at first, which she was grateful for. Abbie and Colin were talking among themselves, while Sabine was sipping her drink and tapping on her phone. Cat was pulling on a pair of dark blue gloves. Nida was sitting cross legged and staring out the window. The only person that did seem to notice her was Aiden, his black eyes staring at her intently. She smiled softly and took a seat next to him. Abbie noticed her and handed over a device.

"Put that in your ear. It helps you all to keep in contact." Sage smiled and placed the small device in her right ear.

"Okay guys. We're landing. Watts will be waiting outside. Good luck." Agent Hill announced as the carrier slowly touched ground.

Everyone stood, suddenly serious and Sage took the lead. She noticed that Cat flanked her right side, while Aiden took her left. Colin placed a few scary looking automatics into the straps, strapped to his thighs. Sabine pulled her coat tighter around her shoulders and Nida was smiling. Like she wanted to battle.

"Right, let's do this." Sage mumbled as the doors opened.

They stepped out and took in their surroundings. They were in the middle of some kind of dessert and the only thing visible was a big concrete bunker, which seemed to lead into the ground.

Sage and the others looked up as a static sound zoomed above their heads. There was a flash of electric blue light and then Watts was standing in front of them. His suit was also a full body deal, with electric blue bolts.

Sage was seriously going to have a word with Nicky after this whole ordeal was over.

"Nice to finally see you again. What's the 101?" Aiden asked.

"The Violator. He's disgusting. Four female hostages and there seems to be a few…minions?"

"You do not sound sure, Man that wields the Bolt." Nida commented.

"Well, they're a little deformed…"

"Perfect." Colin said and pulled out an automatic. Aiden nodded and pulled on a pair of black sunglasses. Sage took a moment to realize that she hated the sunglasses, because they hid his eyes. Then she took the lead.

They moved to the very heavy-looking concrete door, which seemed impossible to move. And it was, since she, Sabine and Colin couldn't make it budge.

"Allow me." Cat said and sent a kick right through the door. It burst open, a big gaping hole in the centre, big enough for everyone to climb through. Dust puffed up from the small wreck-etch.

"Nice job." Colin commented while being the first to step through.

"I try."

Sage followed after the two of them, as the others followed after her. The other side of the concrete door was not what they expected. They stood in a big round room, three tunnels leading into other places, she didn't know. Everything was metallic and red lights were buzzing from the side of the room.

"We should split up, any problem with that?" Sage turned to the group. They shook their heads. "Good, Sabine and Hayden, you two take the left tunnel. Nida and Colin the right one. Aiden, Cat and I will take the middle one. If you find any hostages bring them out immediately. The minions… if they try to kill you, make sure you don't get killed. Whatever it takes." She then turned and started towards the middle tunnel, the others following their orders. Aiden was suddenly beside her.

"A little bossy don't you think?" He whispered in her ear. Sage shivered and tried to focus.

"No, just protective, I don't want anyone hurt." She stared up at him, but kept moving through the tunnel.

The three of them kept walking when they noticed a brighter light ahead and voices drifting through the corridor. Aiden motioned for them to keep quiet and they crouched, moving silently forward. She felt like something out of an X-Men movie.

"I said females with brown eyes! Brown!" Came a booming voice and then a crash of something metallic hitting the ground. "You minions suck! Really, I don't know why I bother anymore. I need strong DNA you daft fish!" The voice was exaggerated and another crash sounded around them. Sage stole a questioning glance at Cat, who shrugged and pulled the shield tighter to her chest. Aiden came to the edge of the wall and peered around it. Sage stepped close to him, her chest rubbing against his back, while she peered around his arm. Cat crouched lower to the ground to peer around Sage's knees.

Another round room, loomed before them, but this time there was a big, formal-royal chair against the far wall and a table to the one side, foods and drinks were placed on it. The chair was occupied by a normal looking man. A nerd actually. He was wearing a button down shirt, tucked into brown khaki pants that reached his ankles. White socks and loafers. His brown hair was slicked back and a pair of rectangular glasses was slipping down his nose. But his face was puffed and grimy and everything about him made Sage shiver in disgust.

Aiden must have felt her shiver. Because his hand reached back and squeezed her hand, calming her.

"We have him." Cat whispered softly into her ear piece.

"Good, we found two hostages, Nida just took them out." Colin said. "And I'm planting a bomb in the south tunnel, fair warning."

Sage turned her attention back to the room. The Violator was smiling down at a minion. The minions looked like human men, except for the three tentacles sticking out at random places on their bodies and for the slumped posture of their bodies. Hayden was right, they seemed deformed and sick. Sage_ was_ frightened. She wasn't going to lie. The room, the people or aliens?- it all looked like something out of a badly written ski-fi novel.

"Bring the females!" He pointed to another tunnel entrance, just as two minions disappeared into it.

A woman's whimpering drew her attention as the minions brought out two girls. They were about her age, they were tied at the wrists and tears were streaming down their faces. The nerd guy smirked and licked his lips.

"Good, you have been brought here for a most important purpose." He lisped a little at the end. "My planet's females are lacking and I need an heir. I was hoping for _strong DNA_, but I suppose you will do."

"Eww." Sage breathed.

"You will be mother to my young and…Weren't there four of you?" He asked and got to his feet, outraged.

"Now?" Cat asked.

"Now." Aiden and Sage said at the same time. They burst out and everything went to hell then and there. Sage noticed a fire ball being shot at someone and a shield zipping through the air. But she was running for the hostages. A minion came at her and she wasn't sure who was pulling the strings in her body, but she liked the strings being pulled. Before the minion could swing at her, she jumped and kicked him right in the face, doing a back flip and landing perfectly on her toes. Thank you Tomb Raider! She and her father used to play a lot of Play station games.

The minion shrieked, covering his bleeding face with his hands.

"You're going to pay for that bitch." Sage surprised herself with a giggle as she swept her feet under him, sending him to the ground with a thud. She stood up and sauntered to him. She placed one foot on him, pressing hard into his chest. He groaned. His tentacles were about to snap at her, but she met his eyes. And that's when she truly lost herself to Persuasion. His tentacles stopped mid air.

"Good," her voice echoed and it seemed that every minion's attention was locked on her. Like their minds were linked. "Pick yourself up and go to the South Tunnel." They gasped, their bodies shivering in fear as they scrambled to their feet and ran out the door, screaming. Sage noticed that Aiden and Cat were distracting The Violator, while Sabine changed into a tiger to rip through the ropes that tied the women together. Watts picked one up by the waist and flew out with her. Sabine changed back into a horse and lifted the other woman up. She sent a look at Sage and ran out the tunnel.

Sage turned to the others, just in time because Cat came sailing through the air, pummeling right into Sage, sending them both sliding across the floor. Sage grunted with pain, but pulled Cat to her feet.

"Sorry." Cat mumbled hoarsely, while reaching for the dagger strapped to her thigh. Sage wanted to say it was fine, but Persuasion had other plans. They both turned to the Violator, just as he burst into eight tentacles, his face puffing up and his legs growing a few inches taller. Sage felt like yelling and running out the door, but Persuasion was in charge now. Cat grabbed hold of Sage's wrist, a little panicked.

"Do not fear, my friend." Persuasion whispered to Cat.

The Violator growled at Aiden, which caused Aiden to smirk and take his jacket and sunglasses off. This caused The Violator to laugh, slapping his red tentacles against the floor.

"You think I fear a mere mortal as yourself? I'll die laughing first!" He cackled. Aiden kept smirking and stared back at the Violator, causing him to pause when he saw his eyes and body change before him.

Sage and Cat were both fixed on Aiden as well. The parts of Aiden that were visible- arms, neck and face- were shifting. His skin color turned into dark red, the skin puckered. Black swirls, like tattoos started to form all over his body and face. They weren't just swirls of black; they were actually ridges forming in his skin, like runes. Markings. His hands caught flame and his hair lifted slightly, still in its ponytail. She noticed his teeth all shifted to longer sharper points, like a shark, except they weren't made up of ridged edges.

Sage now understood why Nida spoke to him, as if he was a distant relative. The Frost Giants and Plutonians had a lot in common.

"That's where you're wrong, I'm not mortal." With that he threw a ball of fire right at the monster. The monster shrieked. But his tentacles shot out and Aiden missed them by inches.

"We need to separate him from the tentacles." Cat said and pulled another dagger from her thigh, handing it to Persuasion. Persuasion took it silently and started running to the monster. Cat followed and they both tackled it, Aiden helping by pushing it to the ground with his hands on fire. Sage was aware that she was cutting and slicing at it, blocking out the monsters screaming. After a minute it fell limply to the ground, dead.

"Well that went better than I thought." Cat said and straightened up, picking her shield up off the ground. Aiden was still in full Plutonian mode. Sage was still immobile.

"Hey, you guys should probably get out. There's a bomb going off in two." Came Colin's voice over their ear pieces.

"Fuck." Aiden called and walked over to Sage gripping her shoulders. "Wake up!" He was a little panicked and so beautiful in his true form. He seemed to have noticed this and changed back, the red and black swirls slowly fading from his skin. The only thing that remained was the color of his eyes.

"We don't have time for this, Maniac. We need to get out now!" Cat said and started running for the tunnel exits.

Aiden pulled Sage into his arms, one hand gripped under her thighs, while the other one supported her back. Then he started running.

Sage was cursing herself on the inside. She was aware of all the delicious places where her skin touched his, his warm breath fanning over her. But her eyes didn't even blink her mouth slack and her body immobile. Persuasion wasn't in control anymore; they were just hanging there between nowhere and everywhere.

"I expect payment for this hero stuff of course." He said, still running. "Maybe a free chocolate-mousse tart?"

They were back in the first room and he rushed to the now completely broken door, out into the sun and desert. The carrier was a few feet away and just as he placed his foot into the carrier the bunker blew up, the blast sending him to the ground of the carrier. He twisted midair, landing on his back. The carrier lifted off and there was a moment of silence. Sage broke it by gasping loudly and gripping the lapels of Aiden's coat. She huffed for breath and buried her face in his neck. After a while she pulled back and sat down on the floor of the carrier. Her hair was everywhere and her body ached. Every member of the team was hovering over her.

"So, that was pretty disgusting." She commented, which caused everyone to break out into laughter. She smiled and wiped her eyes of the sand. She then looked at Aiden who was still lying with his back on the ground. He turned his head to look at her.

"Thank you." She mouthed. He seemed to want to say something, but instead stared away, got to his feet and walking to one of the chairs. Sage frowned.


	4. Irritated

**Author's note:**

**Ello! Sorry for the lack of updates. I'm in my final year of high school, so I don't have a lot of free time. Which sucks!**

**I noticed a few spelling errors (embarrassing) I'll correct them in the not-so-near-future. **

**Hopefully you'll enjoy this chapter, it's short. The next one will have some Sage on Aiden action ; )**

**Now for Chapter 3!**

Chapter 3: Irritated

The strawberry flavored fudge wasn't so good. Sage sensed it from her friend Micah's expression.

"It's…not…bad." Micah said, but her face turned into a frown and her lips curved downward.

Sage sighed loudly, plucking the disgusting morsel from Micah's hand and chucking it in the bin.

"That's the fifth experiment in the last three days, that's gone completely wrong!" Sage exclaimed and rubbed at her eyes, resting her elbows on the counter. The shop was unusually full today, which was good. It kept her busy and her mind off a certain Plutonian. Unfortunately when the shop closed and she was alone, he was the only thing she thought about.

"It really wasn't so bad!" Micah tried soothing her, by pouring her a cup of coffee and placing her hand on Sage's shoulder.

"I just don't know what's wrong with me. I've never had trouble baking weird things." She took the cup from Micah, smiling at the blond haired woman in thanks.

"Look maybe you should get out. Take a break. The shop's been full the last few days and you haven't slept in days."

That was the truth. After the team's first battle, Nick gave them a few days off, too 'celebrate'. And that's exactly what everyone was doing. Everyone except for her. Colin had asked Abbie out on a date while Cat, Steve and Thor took Nida on a tour around the city. Hayden came by for a cappuccino the day before, but he was only interested in Micah. Which Sage didn't mind, Hayden being the shy one, deserved someone special. And as far as she knew, Micah was that 'special someone'. They had talked the whole day before, Micah ignoring the other customers and Hayden emptying his wallet. Sabine and Loki were working together on an experiment with Bruce. Sage hadn't met Loki yet, which she was grateful for. Afraid she'd kick him or something. Sure he was mending his ways, by helping rebuild the still damaged buildings and joining the Avengers. But she would never forgive him.

As for Aiden? That guy had serious mood swings that made her want to shake the crap out of him. She hadn't seen him since the carrier landed on the Avengers tower. He had smiled at her, a small sad smile, which she didn't understand. She felt awful: wanting to thank him, but not knowing where he was. He had saved her back there in the tunnels and she felt like she owed him. Each night, when she got into bed, ready to sleep, she remembered the warmth radiating from his skin. The feel of his strong hands, holding her safe. She remembered his true form, wanting to see it again. To touch his skin, while he was full on Plutonian.

But something about him wasn't right. Something felt…off. Like he was holding some deep dark secret.

Well now she was being a hypocrite. Everyone had secrets and she probably shouldn't read into it too much.

But still, he was causing her to mess up all her experiments and it was starting to piss her off.

She looked back at Micah and smiled.

"No, I think I'll just close up early today and get to bed. I'll feel better tomorrow." After saying that she starting cleaning the counter and putting dishes away. Micah smiled and closed the front door, placing the CLOSED sign on the door.

"So, Hayden's taking me out tomorrow night." Micah stated, while sorting the cash register.

"That's great! O, you'll have so much fun. He's a really nice guy." Sage said back, just as the door closed behind the last customer. Micah smiled brightly, excited. Gosh if she only knew about Hayden's real life. About Sage's real life…

"Alright, I'm leaving now. Get to bed." She pointed to the stairs with a grin and left. Sage was about to lock the door when a loud-mouthed-ass by the name of Tony Stark walked in.

"Hey squirt!" Sage groaned loudly and banged her forehead down on the counter. She was tired, confused and all she wanted to do was take a warm bath while blasting Meatloaf tracks through her speakers. Then she wanted to take a few sleeping pills and get friendly with her bed. Her uncle wasn't part of that equation.

"What do you want?" She all but hissed.

"Wow, who left a poop in your fruit loops?" Normally, Sage would laugh and offer him something to eat. But now, she didn't even answer him, or look up. "Kido?" Now he sounded concerned and moved behind the counter and stood next to her.

"What's wrong?" He asked softly, which was out of character for the great Iron Man. Sage sighed and decided to answer.

"I'm just tired, is all. And confused."

"Okay, the tired I get. The confused? Not so much." Sage stood up straight and stared her uncle dead in the eye.

"What do you know about Aiden?" She asked. Tony rolled his eyes.

"You should stay away from that 'boy'. He's trouble."

"Yeah, yeah. Tell me." She insisted.

"Fine. Fine! He's had a hard past. I don't know all the details, but he's lost a lot. That's why Nick brought him in. Aiden is ruthless and he'll do anything to get the job done. Anything."

_Anything?_

She didn't believe that. He could have left her back in that tunnel. But he didn't. It didn't look like he even wanted to.

"Okay, so why are you here?" As if flipping a switch, Tony smiled brightly and grabbed her by the shoulders.

"I'm throwing a party tonight. At the tower and you are a guest."

"But-."

"No buts! Party starts at eight, do not be late." He said, kissed her cheek and left, with a hop.

_Fuck! So much for a calm night._

Sage met Cat and Sabine in the lobby of the tower. Cat was dressed in a knee high cream colored dress and high heels. Her hair was pulled back into a long slick pony tail. She was beautiful and Steve was sure to spill his drink. Sabine, who wore a floor length emerald dress with black beading was just as beautiful. Her hair was curled and sprawled around her shoulders. Her purple skin sparkled and looked smooth and soft. Sage stared down at her own dress. It stopped beneath her knees, the color a deep red wine that swayed when the wind blew. She wore flats instead of heels which was good. Persuasion might have perfect balance, but Sage was as clumsy as a new born baby.

"This is going to be a long night." Sage mumbled as they entered the elevator to the top floor. She noticed that she was the only one that thought that. Cat moved from left foot to right, to left foot again. Sabine was oddly excited. Sage had to admit that her stomach did turn a little. She hoped that Aiden would be there. She hoped he wouldn't.

Gosh! And Persuasion was restless. She wanted out. Wanting to control someone. Anyone. Good thing Sage had a strong hold on her.

The elevator tinged and the doors opened and all three of them gasped. The penthouse was lit up by different colors of light, some twinkling and others rolling around, creating shadows on the tiles. The balcony doors were closed, but the city lights sparkled brightly. The room had a few soft white couches. And Colin (idiot) stood behind the bar, juggling a few bottles of Vodka and winking to someone across the room. Abbie. She blushed and looked down. Around the room were a few other people. The Avengers were there, Agent Hill and a few other S.H.I.E.L.D agents. Hayden and Aiden weren't there yet. Steve spotted Cat and an instant, gorgeous smile spread over his face as he made our way to where we stood. He took hold of Cat's hand and kissed her knuckles. Sabine rolled her eyes and Sage swooned. After the two left for the bar, Sabine turned to Sage with a serious look.

"Sage, Loki will be here tonight and we get along pretty well. I know you don't like him and I understand that completely. I just wanted you to know, that we're…involved?" Sage smiled and hugged Sabine.

"Yeah, I hate the guy, but if you want to see him and he treats you good, then my opinion doesn't matter." Sabine smiled in thanks and left to talk to the other people.

Sage spent her night mingling with the Avengers, Agents and her own team mates. Hayden arrived and hour after her. But still there was no Aiden.

She made her way to the bar where Thor and Nida were drinking a few shots. Thor was drunk, totally wasted. Nida, at least wasn't.

"I do not enjoy this ale." Thor slurred his eyes saggy and his mouth pulled into an adorable frown. Nida shook her head and took another drink of her soda. "This truly is an illusion. It is clear as water, but taste not of it." Still, Thor took another swig.

"I ask forgiveness, Daughter of Coulson. I know not how to end his-."

"I am suffering!" Thor bellowed and banged his head on the table.

"…'suffering'." Nida ended, rolling her eyes. Sage giggled and asked the bartender for a coke.

"It's actually very simple." She said and took the class of soda. She walked to Thor's side and placed a hand on his shoulder. "Here honey, this is real ale, from Asgard." She said and handed the drink to Thor. His eyes brightened and he smiled, taking the glass from her and downing it all in one gulp.

"Aye, it truly is! I thank thee, Daughter of Coulson." He threw the glass to the floor and turned to the bartender. "Another!"

Nida stared in shock at Sage.

"I pull that trick with Tony every time. And it works." She smiled and took a seat next to Nida.

"That is a useful trick that I shall use in the future." Nida commented as she took another drink. Sage then spotted Loki across the room, standing close to Sabine. He was as tall as ever, his face an emotionless mask. His bright green eyes soulless. The mere sight of him made her want to commit murder. His murder. Persuasion was rattling in the box that Sage had stashed away in the far corners of her mind. She needed Bruce. Or at least some air.

"Excuse me." She muttered and made her way past the party goers and to the balcony doors. The air was freezing outside and that helped a lot. The people and music inside was just back ground noise as she stared out over the city. The lights were bright and the cars whizzed by down below. There was no moon and the sky was clear.

Sage jumped as a warm leather jacket landed around her shoulders. She looked up and sighed in relieve. Aiden smiled down at her and leaned against the railing beside her.

"You seemed cold."

"Thank you." She slipped her arms through the sleeves and took a deep breath of his scent. This made her knees buckle a little. He was dressed in a pair of dark jeans and a tight white polo neck. He was as handsome as ever. An awkward silence rested between them as they both leaned against the railing, shoulder brushing shoulder.

"Look, I'm sorry for my behavior the other day."

"I wanted to thank you for saving me the other day."

They both said at the same time. Sage laughed and Aiden chuckled.

"I really am sorry for the other day. I was a dick."

"Yeah you were, but you saved me, so you're excused." She bumped his shoulder with hers. "So, Mr. Peak, what made you join the Avengers?" She asked casually. He stiffened.

"I have…unfinished business to do." He said in a cold voice that caused Sage's spine to stiffen. She took a small step away from him, suddenly and for the first time, scared of him. He had that expression and she recognized it immediately. That's the expression she had after her father died. The one of deep sadness and red anger.

Sage placed a soothing hand on his and squeezed.

"I'm sorry for your loss." She whispered and her sympathy touched him to the core. He took hold of her hand and yanked her into his arms. Her head landed on his chest as his arms came around her. He was…hugging her? She didn't expect that, but she did enjoy it. A lot.

"My sister was murdered a few months ago." He whispered lowly in her ear.

"That's awful. I'm so sorry." She said, pulling back to look at him. He stared down at her with hooded eyes.

"I don't know what it is about you, Sage. You're too kind." He whispered her name rolling of his tongue like a caress.

"I'm not always nice. I-I lose my temper a lot." She stuttered.

"Still, every time I'm around you, I catch my breath." He breathed and slowly leaned down. Was he going to kiss her? He was going to kiss her! Her stomach flipped and her palms were sweaty as she gripped his arms tighter. He smiled and leaned in closer. He…

The balcony door opened and Colin's obnoxious voice called to them, ruining the moment.

"Hey you two! Tony's about to make a toast! Get your asses in here." He yelled and went back inside. Sage sighed and Aiden (bless his heart) growled.

"Someday, I'm going to…" He trailed off and pulled away from her. "Shall we?" He asked, holding out his arm. She smiled and took it as he led her inside.

**Hey! Who threw that?!**

**Sorry about the ending, I know you hate me right now. But the next chapter will be worth the wait. Nudge, nudge. Wink, wink.**

**Till we meet again!**

**Sneakers6.**


End file.
